


I Like The Way He Smells

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Gallavich Love [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, What is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: What is it about Mickey, Lip wonders?





	I Like The Way He Smells

Ian and Lip were sat on their front steps watching the sun go down.  
“So.” Lip began, taking a long drag on his cigarette. “Mickey, huh?”  
Ian looked over at him, his face forming a dopey expression with that soft smile on his face. The same smile he always wore when talking about Mickey.  
“Yeah”. was all he said, and he shrugged.  
Lip looked directly at his brother whilst nodding his head. He wasn’t that surprised. But he was curious.  
“Huh.” He said. “So.... What is it?”  
“What’s what?”  
“The appeal, man. What is it about Mickey that you..... you...”  
“Love?”  
“You love him?”  
“Yeah, Lip. I fucking do.”  
“Huh. OK. Why?”  
Ian looked at him. “Whaddya mean why? Why do you love Tammi?”  
Lip laughed dryly. “I’m not sure if I do, Ian. I think that’s why I’m asking the question.”  
Ian nodded. “OK.” He thought for a while.  
“Well, at first it was just physical. I mean, look at him!” Lip made a face of confused distaste.  
“Well OK, maybe not to you. But to me. That pale skin those blue eyes and dark hair. I know you know what that’s like cos Mandy looks just like her brother. And he was tough, you know. Covered in tattoos, well muscled, always fighting. That was sexy.”  
“Okay.....”  
“And he makes me laugh, you know?. He’s got a really dry sense of humour. You know as well as anyone what Mickey’s been through. And yet, he can still laugh at himself and at his life. That’s cool.”  
Ian shook his head.  
“He’s thoughtful. You know when I first got sick, he did loads of reading up on it. Got me vitamins, would always make sure I’d eaten with my meds. When we were in prison, he would use his commissary account to get me vits and energy drinks. Stuff like that.”  
Lip nodded. That was more understandable than Mickey Milkovich being a stud muffin.  
“And he always smells so good.” Ian was off into his imagination now. Not really talking to Lip, just talking.  
“When he puts his arms around me I feel safe. And when I have my arm around him, it’s like he’s letting me take care of him. He’s allowing himself to be vulnerable with me, something he has never been able to do. Not with anyone. It makes me feel important, special, privileged.”  
Then he shook his head and looked sidelong at Lip.  
“And did I mention the mind blowing blow jobs?”  
“Enough” Lip stood up suddenly hands over his ears.  
“And his ass! Christ he has such a fucking amazing ass!”  
Lip ran away.


End file.
